


Seeing With The Eyes Of The Heart

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blind Character, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: "Love sees everything for what it is love, unconditional and true"A White Rose fic.





	Seeing With The Eyes Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FZ_DracoHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/gifts).



> Something I made for my Weiss. It's sad but I've been wanting to do something like this for a while. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its Characters they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I make no profit with this or any of my stories. This is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Weiss was writing up her SDC repprt, she bit her lower lip as she looked over everything she'd written while she re adjusted her glasses on her nose. Once she deemed everything worthy she saved it then she printed everything to archive a second time. She streched and turned off the computer and took off her glasses rubbing her eyes from tiredness. She got her purse and weapon and left the office letting her secretary know she was done for the day that she too could go home.

As Weiss rode on her limousine she couldn't help but think about how much her life had changed after the war with Salem. She now finally owned the SDC, she was slowly bringing it back to its former glory. She kept thinking of how this was a long time coming and she loved it that she could bring her grandfather Nicholas Schnee honor back.

Then there was Ruby sure they had slowly began developing feelings for one another and if they had asked her years before if she was going to ever be with a woman she'd laugh at their face back then, but Ruby was different she was a child at heart,pure and innocent and reckless but she did everything possible to save the world and everyone she loved.

Once she got back home she was escorted to the front door which was opened by Klein. He smiled and said "Good evening Snowflake Miss Rose is waiting for you in the music room" 

Weiss smiled at the man that raised her. "Thank you Klein" she said and went straight to the music room to find Ruby waiting on her.

"Weiss is that you? Did you get home" Ruby asked softly. Weiss gulped a lump in her throat. She scrunched down in front of Ruby and took both her hands in her and kissed them. "Yes my little rose is me" She said running one hand on the side of her hair.

Ruby smiled and touched Weiss face and moved her forehead against Weiss forehead.

Weiss smiled and felt closer to her wife already.

"I miss you while you're gone, I hate that all I know now is the memory of what you looked like before she took them away"

Weiss tried not to cry for the tenth thousand time. "I look exactly the same Ruby you're not missing much."She said giving her right hand some loving kisses.

"Play the song for me again please love" Ruby asked with hope in her voice.

Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby's lip softly. "Of course my love" She went to the piano and started playing a melancholy tune of a song she used to play with her mother when she was young. Ruby listened intently and smiled as she enjoyed the music. Once Weiss had finished up, she took Ruby's hand and kissed it. Ruby smiled and grabbed Weiss head and pushed her near her chest , Weiss took the opportunity to hug Ruby close and kissed her chest with loving pecks. Weiss looked up at Ruby and took her lips in her own with all the love she had for her. Yes Ruby's eyes were lost but her heart was still intact and for that Weiss was grateful that at least she still had her little rose.


End file.
